boring job
by deepsilver
Summary: kagome is sick and tired of koga, and worst of it is she works near him. heck in the same building. but whats this? sesshomaru asked kagome what! find out what happens. no flames! i need attention! and some of the story is a bit messed up..my bad


discalimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! GET IT,GOT IT,GOOD! sorry for my out burst just then, but i am sad to say that my EVIL STEP-SISTER is having a graduation party at my house so i'm sooooo pissed about this! and get this! your going to fant to this but she-SHE WANTED BEER AND BOOZE AT MY HOUSE FOR HER GRAD PARTY! isn't that scary! but my mom and step-dad said no. hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha step-sister! sooo i told myself that if she is having her party at my house, i'm going to lock my self in my room till they eather 1) go home or 2) go to sleep in tent's that my step-dad will put up for them. thank god! and what will i do for the time being? well i'll be watching eather my anime dvd's or listining to my ipod or reading or having a friend over! and her party is on june 24 so i have some time to spare 'fore she come's! well so you know this will be only one chapter story. sorry this is just for fun. on with the story!

boring jobs

this was just her day. her boss, mr.tasho had told her to pick up some paper's from his brother who was on the 30th floor. she was on the 50th floor. that would mean she would have to pass koga. and she hated him. i mean he always called her his girlfriend. but everyone knew that she hated him. but he didn't relise that. but that didn't matter at the moment. she was still mad at her boss.

"is he that stupid! i hate him! i HATE him!" she thought

"hey kagome! you ok? you look like your going to kill something or someone." ask her friend sango.

"ya i'm fine. it's just that i'm- ugh! i hate mr.tasho!" yelled kagome. she was fuming!

"what did he do this time? told you to get his dry-cleaning? delever some mail? what is it?"

"he asked me to get some paper's from his brother on the 30th floor. that would mean i would have to pass koga as well! i really don't want to talk to him today. i'm still pissed at him for yesterday."

flashback

"hey! stop flurting with my girlfriend like that!" koga yelled at the man. "what's your problem man." the man said. they were at a bar and a drunken man came up and was flurting with kagome. koga got mad at that and yelled at him. " the problem is you flurting with my GIRLFIREND! and she told me that your buging her!" koga yelled again.

now she was pissed. "koga. i told you this and i will tell you again... I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I HAVE NOT TOLD YOU THAT HE'S BUGING ME! AND YOU ASKED ME TO COME WITH YOU TO GET A DRINK AFTER WORK! FOR WHAT YOU JUST SAID I AM LEAVING! AND DON'T TALK TO ME AT WORK!" yelled kagome. she was pissed at him for the last time. she was so mad that she literaly kicked the door. she went left and headed home. maybe she could watch something that calm her down. _"err! how dare he! HOW DARE HE! i hope he get's hit by a car!" _she was yelling in her head.

flashback end

"oh. well don't look at him and he won't talk to you. that's what i would do. so what are the papers about?" said sango. "i don't know. he didn't tell me." "oh. well do you need me to come with you just to make sure he doesn't talk to you?"

"no i'll be fine. he knows not to talk to me. talk to you later k sango?" "k" _i hope that she won't kill him. if she does, mr. tasho will ether fire her or prase her. he hates koga too. _

kagome walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. she waited for what seemed like forever to her, finally the elevator door opened. kagome walked in and pressed the 30th floor. the doors shut and started to go down. the elevator music was the worst. it was some song that was so old. _"i think this song was from the 40's. hello. 21st centry people! man this music sucks!"_ kagome thought. the doors opened on the 30th floor. she saw at least 20 people look at her when she walked out the elevator. she egnored them all. she knew that she had papers to pick up. she walked past them. she could hear them wispering. she didn't care. she just cept on walking till she got to mr.tasho's brother's office. inuyasha. she and inuyasha are really good friends. but inuyasha hates his brother. so when ever it came to his brother, he was angry. no matter what it was. so she had to be carful of what she does. or say as of a matter of fact. she walked up to the secritary. "hi. i'm hear to pick up some paper for mr.tasho. does mr.tasho have them?" kagome asked nicely. "yes he does. do you want to get them or me to miss?" "i'll do it. he'll know what i mean. thank you anyway."said kagome with a smile. she walked around the secritary to a door that led to inuyasha's office. she knocked two times and heard a small come in. she opened to what looked like a tornado had just blown thought his office.

"inuyasha? what happend in hear? did you get into another fight with kikyo?" asked kagome.

"yes! but this time it was different!" "what do you mean?" "she wanted about 20,000 dollers for a handbag and dress! what does she think that i'm made of! am i made out of fucking money! kagome, what do you think of me? am i made of money?" asked inuyasha

"no inuyasha. your not made of money. if you were then you wouldn't go outside cuse of all the people trying to take money off of you!"

"funny kagome, funny. i mean it am i made of money!" asked inuyasha. "for the last time no! jeeze yasha your cranky as ever! anyway i'm not hear to make small talk i'm just hear to pick up the papers that you bro wants. and he need's them now. do you have then ready?" "ya just hold on a sec for me to find them. is that alright with you kagome?" "sure. but how 'bout i help you find them. would that be alright?" asked kagome. inu was looking like he would have another outburst if he had to look for them himself. he nidded his head yes but was a little unsertin about it. so they started there shurch threw some papers.

"i hope kagome doesn't find them. there not for her eyes to see. there about her. sesshomaru told me what they are. he want's to ask her out on a date. but she so pissed at koga right now i don't that she would like to go on a date at the moment." inu thought. they shurched the office for about ten minutes. "ah hear they are. they were sitting on my desk the whole time! haha!" "that's great yasha! now i need to get them to your bro asap! he's probelbly went basurk waiting for me!" "well hear! i don't want you fired!" "thanks yasha! i owe you one!" said kagome.

she ran all the way to the elevator so she could give them to her boss. when she got to the elevator, she pressed the up button about 20 times and it was still not thare. she didn't want to see koga. but unfortunete for her, he saw her. and he need to talk to her. he was walking up to her ever so calmly, soon he was close enough to hear what she was saying, she was talking about what to get for inuyasha, and something about paper work.

he stoped walking and stood behind her like it what nothing. kagome knew that someone was behind her, but she didn't know who it was. she tryed to see who it was, but the person behide her looked at her. she quickly churned back around to face forwords. but koga didn't want that. "kagome. why are you avoiding me. was it 'cause of last night? is that why that your avoiding me? just tell me and i'll stop bugging you." kagome didn't want ot talk to him.

but he did make a point. "yes koga, it was 'cause of last night. you keep calling me your grilfriend but i'm not your girlfriend. averyone knows that. even my boss know this. now if you don't mind, i have to get these papers to my boss. i'm sure that he is really upset of me being late." "oh ok, see you later?" "i'll think about that." the doors on the elevator shut as they said bye. "man that was tottlay randome. i mean, i said not to talk to me at work, and there he is talking to me. i guess he really is stupid."

* * *

time worp

"hear you go Mr. tasho. the papers that you were waiting for. i hope that your not mad at me for being late. inuyasha lost them in his office. i helped him look for them in his office but he found them." "thank you miss. Higurashi you'll be getting a raise this week and ONLY this week. we don't want jealousy from other workers. if you know what i mean." "yes i know what you mean Mr. tasho. if you don't mind sir I'll be getting back to work. bye." said kagome with relieved that he wasn't mad at her. "miss. higurashi, if you don't mind this but you may call me by my first name sesshomaru. i don't like being called Mr. tasho. it makes me feel too old." "yes Mr.- i mean sesshomaru. by the way. do you want any coffee or tea?"

"tea please. coffee is bad for you. so i drink tea. beside, it's good for you. at least that's what i hear." said sesshomaru. _"i hope she didn't read those papers. if she did, I'm Scud! hmm. maybe i should ask her now. since she is in a happy mood." _sesshomaru thought.

"um ms. higurashi, that is kagome. would you um go on a date with me? i mean if you want to go with your boss. so do you?" "sure sesshomaru. I'd love to go on a date with you. i mean if you want to go with your secretary. sure! but sesshomaru i really have to get to work." kagome said. "don't worry about that kagome. why don't you take the day off. the same with sango. maybe you can find an outfit that you'd like to wear. and we are going out to a dinner and a movie. is that OK with you?" "sure sesshomaru. that's OK. and thanks for the day off. I'll go get sango and we'll go shopping for an outfit for tonight." " OK kagome. see you tonight. 7:00 your home right?" "right. see you later!" was the last thing kagome said before she left work. she found sango at her desk. sango was surprise to see kagome in a happy mood. when kagome got to her she told her everything. and so they left with laughter.(AN: it's like about 4:00 at the time. so you don't get confused!)

one hour later (5:00)

kagome and sango walked into kagome's home with about five shopping bags in both hands. after going shopping all day since they left work that day was exciting. first they went to there favorite store and picked the most cutest outfit, shoes, and purse they have ever seen in there life.

at kagomes house(6:00)

"man! we really damaged our accounts! but who cares! you got a date! and with a hot guy! man kagome I'm jealous of you!"

"what do you mean by that! you got miroku!"

"i know but that doesn't matter right now."

"what do you mean sango?" asked kagome with a harsh tone. "oh nothing. now lets get you ready. you got1 hour to get ready. you sometimes take an hour to get ready. so if you get ready now we can watch a movie and wait to see Mr. handsome come and pick you up! sound cool to you?" "sure. you go pick a movie that you'd like to watch. I'll be getting ready. so be ready when i come down." "k!"

45 minutes later

kagome was walking down the stares, she had on a tight pare of jeans, black and blue high healed shoes, a brown long sleeved shirt that said 'I'm myself so deal with it', with a jean jacket and a brown purse to matched her outfit. she walked down the stares slowly so she could surprise sango. but sango herd her coming down so instead of kagome scaring her, she would scare kagome. she tiptoed towards the stairs and was ready to jump out at kagome but stopped dead in her tracks. the door bell had rung. sango went to the door and opened it. there stood, leaning of the doorway, sesshomaru in a pare of jeans, and a blue t-shirt. he looked like a god leaning on the doorway. sango couldn't say anything. kagome walked down to the doorway and said bye to sango. sango, who was still shocked, waved bye to kagome.

* * *

five years later(AN: by the way, kagome was only 20 years old at the time. sorry i didn't point that out!)

kagome and sesshomaru had a great time that night. but now they are married and have 2 beautiful twins. boy and girl. named yukiko and haru. they live in sesshomaru's house that his father gave him when he pasted away. inuyasha found a girlfriend named kikyo. koga got a girlfriend was well. her name is Ayame. kagome and sesshomaru are happy together and expecting another child. inuyasha is happy to be an uncle. they all live happily together.

THE END

**so what do you think? not bad? OK? great? just review but no flames! i burn fast!**


End file.
